


Be Mine

by missingstars89



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingstars89/pseuds/missingstars89
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are childhood best friends who have always been there for each other and swore that would never change no matter what. But as Caroline realizes the extent of her feelings for Klaus, she's left to ponder if she's okay with him being not only her best friend, but also her greatest 'what-if'...





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klarolineagainnaturally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/gifts).



> Hello lovely! I selected your prompt: "Klaus and Caroline reuniting at an airport". This was a really fun prompt to do and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) I hope you have a Happy Valentine's Day!

_“I win!”_

_“You cheated!” Caroline immediately protests. “You cut across the lawn.”_

_She receives a dimpled smile in response that accompanies a loud and familiar laugh that has her fighting back a smile too._

_“You’re the cheater, you started before I got to 3,” he responds easily._

_She can’t argue there so instead so she sticks out her tongue at him when he just looks at her too proud of himself._

_“Only because your legs are longer than mine,” she says and doesn’t even attempt to hide her smile when she hears his laugh again._

_She walks into the little shed in his backyard that his mom had transformed into a play room of sorts for the Mikaelson siblings but the older Mikaelson’s outgrew it and Kol and Rebekah were quickly bored of it, and Henrick was too young. Klaus was really the only one who used it anymore. Well, Klaus and her._

_“Don’t worry, mum says we’re all still growing. Maybe one day your legs will be longer than mine and you’ll have to let me go before you get to 3.”_

_She giggles as she flops down on one of the big bean bag chairs stuffed in there while sits down on the blanket and pulls out a couple of board games and Uno, letting her choose and while he shuffles the cards, she looks up at him._

_“Do you think we’ll still be friends then?” she asks him seriously._

_“When?” he asks confused._

_“When we grow up and my legs are longer than yours,” she answers. “Will you still be my friend?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“How do you know? What if you move away? Daddy moved away and he doesn’t really talk to me or my mom anymore,” she says sadly._

_“That’s not going to happen to us.You’re always going to be my best friend, Caroline.”_

_She gives him a small smile._

_“Promise?”_

_He gives her a smile that shows his dimples again._

_“I promise.”_

xxx

Caroline feels like she’s walking on shaky legs as she makes her way to the arrivals area in one of the terminals but she tries to hide the mess she feels she currently is.

She glances at the time on her phone and also for any missed messages. She’s early and while she had decided it was better to be early than late, she can’t help but feel it’s working against her right now as she now has this time alone with her thoughts.

Alone with her thoughts to think about the last few weeks that led to her waiting for her best friend at the airport, more nervous than she can remember being in a long time, but trying desperately not to let it show.

_Caroline throws back another shot, wincing as she feels the tequila burn down her throat, before setting the empty glass down on the table at the same time she hears another glass being set down next to hers._

_She turns to look at Klaus and sees him already looking at her, that dimpled smile that’s always been a secret kryptonite to her playing on his lips since as far back as she can remember._

_They’re in the final hour of the year and she briefly wonders where the rest of his family went, wonders if they should go find them, but still, she makes no effort to move, enjoying her time with the person she flew across an ocean to see._

_She’s well aware that her time here is quickly coming to a close and that in just two short days, she would be on a plane back home. Without him._

_But as she feels that familiar knot starting to well in her throat at just the thought, she quickly forces those melancholic thoughts away. He’s here with her now and she’s determined to make the most of it._

_His gaze is still on her, and something about the way he’s looking at her has her fighting back a blush._

_“What?” she asks a little self-consciously._

_He shakes his head with a small chuckle._

_“Nothing, love,” he assures her with a smirk, but he still has that look in his eyes._

_That look that makes her think he knows something that she doesn’t._

_Since as far back as she can remember, this look has almost driven her crazy with curiosity but over the years, she’s gotten better at hiding it and learning to let it go. For the time being at least._

_“If you say so,” she rolls her eyes half-heartedly. “Anyway, time for a refill?”_

_She sees his smirk slip into a small smile as he meets her gaze._

_“How about a dance instead?” he suggests._

_She looks at him in surprise, not having expected that suggestion for some reason._

_It’s not like they weren’t at a club or anything…_

_“Seriously?” she blurts out, the alcohol in her system affecting her already terrible brain-to-mouth filter._

_He simply laughs, his eyes bright with a happiness she wants to be the reason behind always._

_“Just one dance,” he grins. “I won’t bite,” he adds teasingly, his dimples out on full display in a way that she wishes she could say didn’t affect her._

_She feels a flutter in her stomach that’s become far too familiar over the years when she’s around him, but just like every time she feels it, she tries not to let it show._

_“You better not step on my toes either,” she says in response jokingly because she knows there’s a slim to no chance of that happening._

_Klaus is an excellent dancer, she knows from experience. She’d discovered this at a masquerade ball his mother had thrown in Rebekah’s honor junior year of high school. It was the first dance they ever shared and she’s lost count of the number of dances they’d shared over the years since but what she does know is that she’s always enjoyed their dances more than she knows she should._

_She feels her lips curve into a small smile at the sight the wide smile that appears on his face at her response._

_She’s the one to take his hand and lead him to the crowded dance floor, perhaps swaying her hips a little more than normal as she walks, and enjoys the feel of his gaze on her as she does._

_She drops his hand but doesn’t attempt to go far as she starts moving to the fast-paced music and soon feels his hands drop to her waist, and she goes willingly as he pulls her closer so she can feel his chest against her back._

_He starts moving with her, his body fitting perfectly against hers as he moves in perfect sync with her._

_She loses track of how long they dance together as she loses herself in the feel of his body pressed close against hers and she finds herself wishing she could feel him even closer. She feels a heat spread through her that has nothing to do with the crowded club and everything to do with the man in front of her who’s looking at her in that moment like he wants nothing more than her._

_She subconsciously licks her lips and feels that heat pool low in her belly as his eyes flicker down and trace her lips with a heated gaze._

_They’re interrupted by the sound of the DJ suddenly announcing that they’re officially down to the last minute of the year and encourages everyone to get their drink to ring in the new year and to partner up for that coveted midnight kiss._

_She knows she should probably move away, maybe even go find the others, but still, she makes no move to leave._

_She turns back to look at Klaus again and finds him already looking at her with that intense and heated gaze that makes her swallow as she subconsciously tightens her hold on him._

_She vaguely hears the 10 second countdown begin as her eyes flit down to those raspberry lips she’s wondered about more times than she would ever admit, those sinfully tempting lips she’s never wanted to taste more than she did right then._

_Cheers erupt around them and what appears like a million glow sticks are waved like crazy as the clock strikes midnight but Caroline barely pays them any mind because in the next instant, she’s leaning in as Klaus dips his head, closing the small distance between them._

_His lips meet hers, soft and tentative at first but that soon changes as she pulls him closer and firmly presses her lips against his, kissing him with all the longing she’s had bottled up for far more years than she’d like to admit._

xxx

She hears an announcement on the overhead speakers about a flight that’s just arrived and she’s not sure whether she’s disappointed or relieved that it’s not his flight.

_You’re a little early remember?_

Looking down at the small bag of pastries she brought, she begins to second guess them because of her nerves.

She had driven across town to get these for him, not purposefully at first, but before she knew it, she had been driving to their favorite little bakery that they always visited every time he came to visit.

She's distracted by the sound of her phone vibrating in her pocket and she feels her heart pace quicken at the thought it might be him saying his flight arrived early, but instead she sees it's a message from Katherine.

**_Picked up your lover boy from the airport yet?_ **

She rolls her eyes a little at the obnoxious nickname Katherine gave him and refuses to drop.

 ** _Not yet. And I_** **_thought we agreed that nickname comes from one of the circles of hell and we weren’t going to use it?_**

She sends the message and waits for her response. She’s nervous enough that she briefly considers calling Katherine instead of texting her but she decides she’s already unloaded enough of her Klaus woes over the phone with her on New Year's already.

_“Happy New Year Miss Hotshot!”_

_Caroline winces at the sound of Katherine’s loud voice on the other end. Her head feels like it’s going to split open at any second and honestly, if it means the throbbing would stop, she wouldn’t be opposed. She lost track of how much she had to drink the previous night but judging by the way her body feels like it’s practically on death’s door, she thinks it’s safe to say she had a drink or two too many._

_She thinks she hears a deep male voice shout something out in the background, but she can’t make out what it is._

_“What was that?”_

_“Stefan saying happy new year,” Katherine responds._

_“Oh, happy new year,” she returns before something clicks. “Wait, what time is it over there?”_

_What time is it_ here _?_

_“Did you actually spend the whole night?” she asks, surprised her brain can actually function in its current state._

_She hears Katherine scoff but something tells her that this is just the brunette’s way of deflecting._

_Katherine and Stefan had been doing the whole “friends with benefits” thing for a few months now, mainly because Katherine had insisted things be kept casual even though anyone who knew her could tell that she was actually really interested in Stefan and he in her. As one of her rules for keeping things casual, Katherine never spent the whole night at his or vice versa._

_“If you must know everything nosy, yes, Stefan spent the night with me,” Katherine informs her. “And it won’t be the last time. So zip it got it?”_

_Caroline smiles a little and tries to sit up only to immediately regret it._

_“Anyway, enough about me,” Katherine continues. “How is cheery London? Judging by your instagram posts and some of your interesting messages, you had a lot of fun ringing in the new year?”_

_“Oh no, what did I do?” she groans as she lays back down, deciding she won’t move from that position for the next ten hours until it’s safe to do so._

_“You mean other than send a video of you singing very off key if I may add the chorus of ‘You Are My Sunshine’ to all of us?” Katherine snickers._

_“Ughh, I can’t believe I did that,” she says as she throws her arm over her eyes, blocking out the rest of the light in the already dim room. “I am seriously regretting every decision I made last night.”_

_Mostly she’s just regretting her decision to drink so much._

_“Isn’t it a little early in the year to have regrets?” Katherine laughs._

_“You’re hilarious,” she rolls her eyes. “I’m glad my misery at least brings you some joy.”_

_“Do you really think I’m the type of person to derive pleasure from the misery of others?”_

_“Uh always.”_

_“True,” Katherine concedes. “But not yours. I actually like you most of the time.”_

_“I’m flattered,” she responds sarcastically. “I might even include you in my will now that might be read any one of these days with the way I'm feeling right now,” she adds dramatically._

_“How much did you drink last night anyway?” Katherine asks laughingly._

_“I don’t know but I feel like I drank half the bar,” she groans._

_“You and Klaus did look pretty sloshed in one of those last pictures you posted-”_

_At the mention of her and Klaus, something immediately comes back to her._

_“Oh my God!” she suddenly exclaims as her eyes snap open._

_Klaus!_

_She had_ **kissed** _Klaus!_

_Klaus Mikaelson._

_Her sort of enemy turned best friend since she was seven and he was nine._

_She had kissed him._

_And if she remembers correctly… he’d kissed her back…_

_“What?” Katherine asks sounding a little panicked. “Are you ok?”_

_Caroline tries to reassure her, she really does, but in the next instant she’s all but jumping out of bed with surprising speed given her state, and runs straight into the small adjoining bathroom and reaches the toilet just in time to empty her stomach’s contents._

_Happy freaking new year to me._

_She vaguely finds herself thinking and hoping that the Mikaelson’s are sleeping or that these walls are thick enough so they won’t hear her._

_After the fact, she quickly rinses her mouth and when she looks down at her phone she had hastily discarded on the floor next to her, she’s more than a little embarrassed that Katherine had apparently heard everything since the call is still connected._

_“Hello?” she asks a little weakly._

_“Are you ok?” Katherine asks again, her tone almost gentle now._

_“Yeah, just one of my bad choices coming back to bite me in the ass,” she attempts to joke._

_She slides down against the counter and just sits there, trying to wrap her mind around everything that happened the previous night. Starting with perhaps the biggest one._

_“I kissed Klaus,” she says quietly, the words slipping past her lips before she can stop them._

_"Oh wow, seriously?" Katherine questions, the surprise evident in her voice. "I mean, this was a long time coming let's be honest, but when exactly did this happen?"_

_“Last night. He was my midnight kiss apparently,” she responds with a small and breathless laugh even though right now she’s the furthest thing from amused._

_“Was that really all it was? Just a midnight kiss? Because if it was, you know it doesn’t really have to mean anything…”_

_Caroline rests her head back against the cool solid wood of the counter and closes her eyes in an effort to block everything out and try to get her thoughts together. This is not the type of thing she should be thinking about when fighting a major hangover._

_“Unless you want it to mean something?”_

_“I…” she trails off, struggling for words that are as jumbled as her thoughts and her emotions. “It can’t mean anything,” she finally says, hating how pathetic her voice sounds. “He has his life here and I have mine across an ocean. Not to mention he only sees me as a friend-”_

_“Are you sure about that?” Katherine interrupts._

_“I- what?”_

_“Come on, Caroline. We’ve all seen you two together. How did he react when you kissed him?”_

_She’s thankful Katherine can’t see the blush that appears on her face._

_“Are you still there?” Katherine asks after a moment that Caroline doesn’t say anything._

_“He might have kissed me back,” she admits. “But he was drunk too,” she quickly adds._

_“So? You were also drunk and sounds like you kissed him because you wanted to. Because that’s really why you kissed him wasn’t it?”_

_She had. Of course she had. She secretly has for too long now. And even now, the memory of how his lips felt, his tongue slipping against hers, the feel of his strong arms holding her close so she could feel his body pressed against her own, these memories are all seared into her memory and she feels like it sparked something inside her, something she had never experienced before, and she has no idea how any other kiss from anybody else is ever supposed to compare._

_Yes, she had wanted to kiss him and if she’s being entirely honest with herself, she still does._

_But what she told Katherine is true. While her life and Klaus’ may be intertwined from a lifelong friendship that was forged over a common enemy and playing endless games in a small shed, his life is here in London, with Henrik whom he had custody of after his parent’s untimely death a few years ago, and with Rebekah, who was finishing up her final year of university. Kol was the only one who remained behind in New York where he’s currently attending graduate school but the Mikaelson’s still made it a point to visit each other as often as they could. Yes, Klaus’ life is here in London, an ocean away from hers which is in New York where she has her job she loves, her friends, and her mom is still close enough for each other to visit._

_And yes, they still make it a point to visit each other whenever they can, but it definitely wasn’t the same as living within driving distance of each other and being able to see each other regularly._

_A knock on the bedroom door interrupts her little reverie and she knows she can’t hide out in this bathroom even if she kind of wants to._

_“I gotta go,” she says quietly. “I’ll talk to you later, ok?”_

_“You better,” Katherine replies. “Get some rest, you have a long flight tomorrow. And good luck with everything.”_

_“Thanks, Kat,” she responds earnestly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_She hears another knock on the bedroom door, followed by Klaus’ familiar voice._

_“Caroline? Are you alright?”_

_With a small sigh, she hangs up the phone and stands up. She’s not quite sure she knows how to face him right now but she knows she can’t exactly avoid him forever._

_Gathering all the courage she feels like she can muster at the moment, she goes to open the door, that she hadn’t realized was already cracked open a little, and finds him waiting on the other side, his hair still wet from what must have been an earlier shower, wearing the white Henley she had gifted him once in an attempt to get some lighter colors in his wardrobe, and even though there’s a part of her that resents him for being able to look this good after drinking so much while she looks like death, maybe her heart swells a little at the sight of him in that moment._

_He’s carrying a small tray of food for her, a steaming mug of tea if she had to haphazard a guess, beside it and her heart swells just a little more at the gesture._

_“Hey,” she mutters a little sheepishly, still unsure how to act around him after last night._

_“Good afternoon,” he greets her with a teasing grin, his too blue eyes taking her in and she really wishes she had at least tried to tame her birds nest she called hair before opening the door. “How are you feeling?”_

_“I’ve had better mornings,” she tries to joke. “What about you?”_

_“Can’t really complain too much,” he smirks before quickly looking at the steaming mug he’s carrying in one hand. “I brought you some food in case you were hungry and I know it’s very British of me, but I also brought you some tea. Thought it might help.”_

_She smiles gratefully at him and steps back so he can come in. She sits down on the bed, resting against the headboard while he sets the tray down on the nightstand beside her._

_“I can’t believe how late it is,” she comments regrettably as she looks at the time. “Sorry, I know we had plans for my last day here and me sleeping it away was definitely not one of them.”_

_“It’s alright, love,” he assures her. “It’s understandable, we had a late night last night,” he adds with a small smile that hints at his dimples but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and it makes her frown slightly._

_She can’t help but wonder if it has to do with last night and maybe her heart sinks a little at the thought that it does._

_“About last night Klaus…” she starts before trailing off, not sure how or if she even wants to address this right now but knowing she has to do it. “I… what happened...”_

_She silently curses herself for not being able to form a single coherent thought when she feels like she needs to most._

_“Don’t worry about it, love,” he interrupts before she can say anything else. “I think we can both agree that we had far too much to drink and didn’t really know what we were doing.”_

_She’s never been more grateful for the fact that he’s looking at the mug of tea instead of her because if he did, he might be able to see it on her face, the way her heart feels like it’s breaking at his words._

_“Right…” she nods, finally finding her voice again and is thankful at how even it sounds._

_Thank you, years of theater classes._

_She doesn’t know how she manages to do it, but she schools her expression when he turns to look at her again and she even manages a small smile that she doesn’t feel._

_“Still friends then?” she asks jokingly because she doesn’t know what else to say._

_She thinks she sees a flash of something she can’t pinpoint in his eyes before it’s gone just as fast._

_“Always,” he responds without hesitating, a small smile on his lips that reminds her so much of that day when they were kids in that shed._

_And just like that day, she repeats her question because in this very moment, just like back then, she needs to hear him say it._

_“Promise?”_

_His smile grows just a little more and it makes her heart ache, especially as he places his hand over hers._

_“I promise,” he repeats his vow from all those years ago._

_She smiles at him, a part of her feeling like she can breathe again with the reassurance that he would continue being a part of her life. That she wouldn't be losing him over this._

_She feels him squeeze her hand gently and she shares another smile with him as she turns her hand over and wraps her fingers around his hand, squeezing it back. And maybe he needs the physical closeness to assure himself that that they’ll be okay, that they are okay, just as much as she does, because when she scoots over to make room for him, he comes willingly, and settles next to her, just like so many times before that in the past._

_She rests her head against his shoulder and feels him rest his head on top of hers, just like so many times over the years._

_He's still her best friend and would continue being a part of her life and even though she feels like her heart is breaking, she knows she would rather have him in her life in this capacity than not have him in her life at all. And maybe one day, in a year or in a decade, she’ll learn to love him as just her best friend again._

xxx

Caroline sighs as she glances up at the arrivals screen, looking for the information of his flight and seeing it still reads ‘On Time’. She fiddles with the pastry bag in her hands again and before she realizes what she’s doing, she’s taking one of them out of the bag and begins eating it. She’s always been a stress and nervous eater okay?

Not for the first time she wonders if it would have been better for Kol to have come to pick up his brother instead, but the dark-haired Mikaelson was working with Bonnie tonight and she knows that tonight is a busy night for them, filling so many orders for Valentine’s Day tomorrow.

And yes, when Klaus first told her that he was planning on coming to visit, she had immediately volunteered to come pick him up and he had appeared happy with the idea as well but that was before she just had to go and open her big mouth.

Seriously, she should not be allowed to drink alcohol again. Like _ever_. Especially not while having conversations about Klaus with her friends, namely one Kol Mikaelson.

_“Can I ask you a serious question?” he asks, as he leans back against the counter, his eyes lingering on the birthday girl Bonnie for a second longer before turning to glance at her. “When are you going to tell Nik that you’re in love with him?”_

_She nearly chokes on her drink and he at least tries to be helpful about it._

_“Where the hell did_ that _question come from?” she sputters after she manages to recover._

_“You mean other than from the years of watching you two dance around your feelings for one another?” he asks smugly. “I overheard Katherine and Bonnie talking about your little midnight kiss.”_

_“Didn’t anyone ever teach you it’s rude to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations?” she asks curtly, hating how she feels backed into a corner in that moment._

_“Probably, but I’ve always been selective with what I learn,” he shrugs. “And it’s not like I was trying to eavesdrop, I just happened to.”_

_She takes another sip of her drink, not quite knowing what to say._

_"Look, ultimately it's your business and you know that I've miraculously mostly stayed out of it, mostly because Rebekah didn't think I could just because she couldn't and I know how stubborn you and Nik are, but you've both been doing this dance for so long I don't even know if you even realize you're doing it anymore._ _You're in love him and he's been in love with you before he even knew what love was. Shouldn't that be enough to warrant taking a risk?_ _You say he's your best friend but do you also want him to be your greatest 'what-if'?"_

Kol's words had kept replaying in her head long after their conversation, and that's how she had found herself, sitting alone by the pool, calling Klaus in the middle of the night. Her more sober self may have thought to just wait to have this conversation with him in person given he would literally be flying out later that day, but she wasn't thinking about that. All she was thinking was that she needed to get this out before she lost her nerve again. 

He hadn't picked up, unsurprisingly given it was early only a little past 5 in the morning where he was, so she left him a voicemail instead. 

_"Hey Klaus, it's Caroline but you have caller id so you probably already knew that. _I just needed to talk to you about something before I lose my nerve again. I talked to Kol tonight at Bonnie's party and he got me thinking, well he hasn't been the only one honestly, but my point is, I've been thinking about us. About how I feel about you. How I've felt for you for a long time honestly. I could just never tell you because the timing always felt wrong and I guess it still is because your life is still in London and mine is still here but I can't... I don't want to look back and wonder you know? I don't want you to be my greatest 'what-if'. So I guess the reason why I'm calling you is to tell you that I love you, Klaus. I'm in love with you. I don't know who said this but it's definitely very true, you're my favorite hello and my hardest goodbye. You always have been and I think you always will be because I swear every smile from you makes me fall even more and I don't even know how that's possible... I didn't kiss you on New Year's just because _I was drunk or just because I wanted a midnight kiss. I wanted you to be my midnight kiss because I love you Klaus and I think a part of me always will. And yeah... I just needed you to know that. I miss you and I can't wait to see you," she finishes quietly.___

And all of that is how she had ended up here.

He had called her once later before his flight, but she had been sleeping and missed his call and had only gotten a text from him later checking in on her that she had gotten home safely. He'd let her know he was boarding and promised to see her soon, but there had been no mention of her voicemail, making her briefly wonder if he even got it but she knew it was a long shot that he hadn't.

She finally gets a text message from him saying he just landed and she sucks in a deep breath, clutching the bag of pastries even tighter as she waits.

After what feels like hours but was really only 30 minutes or so, she finally sees his familiar face coming down the escalators and despite her nerves, she feels a rush of excitement at the sight of him, especially when she sees his wide and dimpled smile that she's powerless but to return.

She doesn't even realize when she starts making her way towards him, all she knows is that in the next minute, he's wrapping his arms around her and she smiles as his familiar scent envelopes her. She wraps her arms tightly around him too, needing to feel him close after weeks apart and everything that's happened and she loves that he only seems to hold her closer without hurting her. Loves that he holds her like he'll never be able to hold her close enough. 

She wants to ask him about his flight but when she pulls back enough to look at him after a moment, she meets his gaze and she's struck by the whirl of questions and emotions he allows her to see in them. She sees the uncertainty and almost disbelief in them, but she also thinks she sees adoration and almost guarded hope.

She sucks in a breath when he brings up a hand to cup the side of her face, cradling it so gently, as if this were an illusion he didn't want to disturb.

"Did you mean it?" he asks quietly, in a voice that betrays nothing.

This is it. She knows her answer will change everything between them, one way or another, but she surprisingly finds she's not afraid. Not anymore. Not when she's here with him, looking into those eyes she's come to know better than her own.

So she sucks in a small breath and nods slowly before finding her voice again.

"I did," she confirms. "I didn't mean to tell you that I love you like that, but I do. I meant everything I said Klaus. I love you."

His smile is bright enough to light up the city but she doesn't get to say anything else before he's capturing her lips in a kiss that's full of longing, need and most of all, love.

She finds herself smiling like a moron against his lips and feels him smiling too as they both pull away enough to look at the other. He gently strokes the side of her face, a look akin to wonder in his eyes as he drinks her in.

"I love you too, Caroline."

Caroline had once, very recently in fact, thought that saying those three words to her best friend was terrifying but what she never really allowed herself to consider was what it would be like to hear those same words coming from him. Hearing those words from him... it was everything.

This time, she's the one who doesn't allow him to say anything before she's pulling him down and capturing his lips with hers, putting all of the love and all of the joy she can into that kiss and by the way he smiles before enthusiastically responding, she thinks he gets it.

Some small part of her briefly wonders what kind of show they must be making in the middle of the crowded airport right now, but then she feels him deepen the kiss and decides she can't bring herself to care.

 xxx

She feels like she's on fire everywhere his lips touch and she needs more. Needs more of him.

He had assured her he could wait, that they could take things slow if she wanted, but she feels like they've waited long enough and expresses as much to him. Much to his amusement.

He stops his ministrations and looks up at her, his hand coming up to cup the side of her face as his gaze meeting her own and she swears she's never seen him happier.

He leans in and closes his eyes as he rests his forehead against hers. For a moment, the two of them just breathe each other in before he whispers that he loves her and before she has the chance to respond, he closes the distance and presses his lips against hers in a kiss that starts out soft but quickly grows more passionate and hungry.

When the need for air becomes too great, she feels him tear his lips away and move them down to the side of her neck, kissing and gently sucking on the sensitive skin there. She sighs in appreciation and she tips her head to the other side, allowing him greater access as she lets herself get lost in the sensations that wash over her.

She feels his hands moving to find the zipper in the back of her dress and slowly begin to pull it down. His knuckles brush against her warm skin as he goes, leaving her skin aching for more of his touch.

He stops his ministrations on her neck as he pulls back, looking at her intently and for a moment, she’s overwhelmed by all the love and desire she sees in those blue eyes she knows as well as her own.

She gives him a smile as she tries to push back all the emotion she feels suddenly welled in her throat, and tenderly cups the side of his face as she leans in for another kiss.

Their lips eagerly meet and she feels his hands gently push the straps of her dress off, his hands brushing against her bare shoulders.

He continues kissing her, his tongue brushing against hers, and she wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer, needing to feel him as close to her as possible and feeling like even then, she would never be able to hold him close enough.

She feels his weight slowly shift as they slowly start moving backwards until she soon feels the soft blanket under her.

He pulls away again, hovering over her as his hands move to slowly pull the dress lower. She lifts her hips enough to help him peel it the rest of the way off, leaving her almost bare before him.

She feels herself begin to blush under his heated stare, his eyes scouring over every inch of her like he’s determined to commit every line, every freckle, every detail, to memory. His eyes finally come up to meet her own again, a look of desire and almost awe in his eyes as he looks down at her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he tells her with a raw honesty that has her blushing even more.

She feels an overwhelming need to touch him, to feel his skin against hers, so she reaches out for him, her hands coming to the hem of his shirt. Getting her intent easily, Klaus quickly helps her discard it, carelessly throwing it behind him.

When it’s gone, she reaches out for him again, letting her hands explore his toned chest and over his tattoo, loving the way his muscles clench under her touch, loving that she seems to have the same effect on him that he does on her.

_We are the same._

He lets her explore him for a moment, and she smiles softly at the way he closes his eyes, almost like he’s also letting himself get lost in her touch.

When she stops her ministrations, he opens his eyes again, the two sharing soft and warm smiles meant only for each other,  before his hands are framing her face, his thumbs brushing against her cheeks and she moves her own arms to wrap them around his neck, pulling him to her and sighing in contentment at the feel of his skin against hers.

His lips start a trail of soft kisses, tracing the curve of her jaw, her eyelids, and he even presses a kiss to the tip of her nose before they finally capture her lips again in a hot and passionate kiss that ends to soon as he moves away to kiss his way down the column of her neck, his lips trailing across her collarbone before moving lower onto her chest.

She feels like her skin is on fire under his lips and his touch and she needs more.

His lips latch onto her nipple through the lace of her bra, his tongue teasing it into a tight peak and she brings her hands to the back of his head, his name falling from her lips like a plea.

He switches sides and lavishes attention on her other breast with his mouth and hands before he continues kissing his way down her stomach, over her hip bone, and above the waistline of her panties that he’s soon peeling away. He presses a sensual kiss to the delicate arch of her foot and up her legs, paying careful attention to every reaction, every little noise he pulls from her.

By the time he reaches the inside of her thighs, she’s almost panting and it takes every ounce of restraint in her not to bring his head to where she really wants him.

_Needs him._

Thankfully, Klaus is able to read her well, and he’s soon pressing a kiss to her wet folds. She’s desperate for that release by this point and he’s aware of it, which is why she suspects he doesn’t tease her for long.

She keeps her fingers clutched in his hair, crying out as his tongue works expertly against her and soon he’s adding his fingers, applying the perfect pressure against her clit and touching her just the way she needs and the combination of the two have her coming soon with his name on her lips.

He continues his ministrations as she rides out her high and when he pulls away, he meets her gaze, and she sucks in a breath at she takes in his eyes that are almost black with desire at this point.

Her hands reach out for his belt, tugging at it impatiently not caring how eager she looks. Judging by the way he helps her make quick work of his jeans, boxer briefs and then her bra, he doesn’t care either.

She sighs with satisfaction as she feels his body settle on hers again, her eyes peering intently into his own  and she cups the side of his face lovingly, before pulling him down for another heated kiss.

She can feel how hard he is as he settles between her legs but still, she feels him holding back so she breaks the kiss and meets his eyes again.

“I need you, Klaus,” she whispers against his lips. “Now.”

She sees the last of his restraint break then, and feels him move between her legs, positioning himself before he’s slowly pushing inside of her, drawing a gasp from her. She digs her fingernails into his back as he sheathes himself fully, and he gives her a moment to adjust, looks down at her questioningly and when she gives him a reassuring smile, he presses a kiss to her brow and begins to move.

He pulls out and pushes back in, setting a slow pace at first, as if determined to make this last. She soon begins to raise her hips, moving with him, wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

He closes his eyes and captures her lips in another kiss, ardent and loving and leaving her breathless. One of his hands comes to entwine with hers while the other runs down the valley between her breasts, brushing her nipple before moving lower, making her clutch the blanket beneath her when his hand reaches between her legs and slips a finger inside of her.

“Don’t stop,” she pleads, looking at him through heavy lids as he caresses her intimately.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he promises, his eyes burning with a need that she knows mirrors her own.

She feels like every fiber of her being is on fire, aching for this man. It’s like she comes alive under his touch and it’s terrifying and exhilarating all at once. To want someone the way she wants him. To know that there would always be a part of her that would belong to him but she knew now, there was a part of him that would always belong to her too.

“I love you,” she whispers, peering into those blue eyes that have never failed to bring her comfort.

He takes her lips with his again, soft and loving and she never wants him to stop.

“And I you,” he murmurs, his warmth breath fanning her swollen lips.

He moves even faster while his fingers continue to move inside of her so perfectly, it has her throwing her head back with a loud cry as her next orgasm crashes over her and she soon feels him succumb to his own release with a loud groan and her name on his lips.

He collapses on top of her and she welcomes his weight, holding him close to her as they both try to catch their breath.

After a moment, he moves to climb off her but she stops him with a sweet and lingering kiss. When they pull apart, he rests his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and sighing in contentment as she runs her fingers through his hair soothingly and it brings a smile to her lips.

xxx

The next morning, she feels like she’s floating on a soft cloud, cocooned in its warmth that shields her from the melancholy of the rain she can hear steadily pattering against the windows.

She also feels a pair of now familiar lips trailing a soft path along her shoulder blade and she feels the last remnants of sleep fade away.

Still, she makes no effort to move or even open her eyes, letting herself relish in the combination of the warmth from the heavy blanket and his ministrations and she sighs in contentment, thinking how she could get used to this.

Last night, after they'd laid a tangle of sweaty limbs on her bed, they had talked more about everything. He had confessed the reason he had tried to play off their kiss was because Rebekah had told him what she had overheard Caroline say about regretting everything about the previous night. Rebekah had of course no way of knowing exactly what had gone on between them and didn't know how Klaus would take that. Caroline had explained what really happened there and why she had been so nervous and after he apologized, they made a promise to always be completely honest with one another, especially about what they were feeling instead of making assumptions.

After that, he'd sprung the surprise on her that with Henrik about to graduate and looking to attend university in the States, he had also started looking into making the move back to this side of the world, specifically, New York. The reason he was visiting now was because he had an appointment with the owner of an art gallery he was interested in buying. She'd been thrilled to learn the news and kissed him eagerly and let's just say, that's where the talking stopped.

She hears him murmur her name as he presses a kiss to the back of her neck and she feels her lips curve into a small but irrepressible smile. For as long as she can remember, she’s always loved the sound of her name falling from his lips. Loves how he can make those 3 simple syllables sound like something so much more.

She feels him start to slowly peel the heavy blanket away and she tries to suppress a shiver as the chilly morning air hits her warm skin and she’s not entirely sure the goosebumps that form on her arm are entirely due to the cold or due to his fingertips trailing down the smooth skin.

“Good morning, love,” he says in a low voice as he nuzzles his nose into the crook of her neck.

_A good morning indeed._

She finally opens her eyes and as she turns her head, she’s met by his blue eyes dancing with a mirth and warmness, it makes her heart quicken its pace.

He smiles when he sees she’s awake and a lazy but warm smile stretches on her lips in return as she turns around to fully face him and he moves over her, leaning in and placing a lingering kiss on her lips. And another.

She smiles against his lips and he pulls back and hovers over her, balancing his weight on one elbow, with that dimpled smile still gracing his handsome face.

“Good morning,” she says with a light laugh as she brings up a hand to cup the side of his face, unable to keep herself from touching him. 

She smiles when he leans into her hand, almost like he can’t help himself from seeking out her touch anymore than she can.

“Good morning,” he repeats with a grin. "Or should I say, Happy Valentine's Day?"

She laughs when she sees him pick up a small plate with one of the pastries she had bought yesterday, only she sees that he stuck one of the conversational hearts he always insisted tasted like chalk on top of it. Next to it, there's a little globe that reminds her of the pencil sharpeners they used to have as kids and it makes her smile, though she knows this one is definitely a lot nicer than the plastic one she used to carry around in her backpack. She knows he'd never understood the appeal to the "hallmark holiday" as he frequently called it, so she definitely appreciates his effort he's making just for her, knowing she's always had a soft-spot for it.

"I'm afraid the little shop that was still open at the airport when I arrived had a limited inventory of gifts so I thought, since you and I will have finally some extended free time over the summer and we'll actually be living in the same zip code," he starts to explain as he sits up and picks up the small globe and hands it to her while she watches him curiously. "You could pick a place, anywhere on there you like, or you could spin it and randomly pick if you're feeling particularly adventurous, and I'll take you. And you could pick out your real gift while we're there." 

Her eyes widen as she looks up at him.

"You're not even remotely joking are you?" she asks, already knowing his answer which he still confirms by shaking his head.

"We always said we would see the world, Caroline," he grins, ducking down to press a quick kiss to her lips that she might have deepened for a moment before he pulls away with a small smile and she remembers the pastry he's still holding.

She takes it and reads what the little heart says and another smile forms on her lips.

_**Be Mine** _

"I have been for a long time, Klaus," she tells him. "I'm fairly certain I always will be."

His smile is blinding and she can't stand the small distance between them any longer so she sets the small plate down and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her and presses her lips against his.

"Promise?" he asks with a small smile as he rests his forehead against hers. 

She laughs a little as they repeat the vows they made as kids.

"I promise," she smiles happily as him.

"Well that's good because I'm fairly certain I'll always be yours too," he smiles cheekily.

"That's very good indeed."

The two share a small and content laugh before their lips eagerly meet and as his hands roam down her sides and over her soft curves, she allows herself to get lost in the sensations as they get swept up in each other and just like many times when they were together throughout the years, sharing a dance or simply talking into the late hours of the night about anything, the rest of the world fades away, and nothing but the two of them exists...


End file.
